


Bun-Bun Bar

by Purpolpukepanda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo is to blame here, F/M, MC is jealous, Mammon Is Jealous, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpolpukepanda/pseuds/Purpolpukepanda
Summary: Diavolo thought it was a good idea to open a “bunny bar” since Levi spent most of his money on Ruri-Chan merch.... What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Mammon/MC, mammon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Bun-Bun Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Mammon’s new UR card got me feeling in some type of way

“Why the hell we have to work, this is all Levi’s fault.” Belphie groaned 

“Well we did help him.” Satan sighed 

Here you all were inside an abandoned bar at the request of lord Diavolo. Levi decided to spend a lot of money on Ruri-Chan merch, you all helped him into hiding the merch and let’s just say Mammon tried to hide the bill... So it’s pretty much everyone’s fault. 

“I bet Diavolo would’ve been more forgiving if we just told him the truth.” Asmo inquired 

“Mammon tried to hide the bill that was the worst of it.” Levi blamed 

“What the hell?!? I don’t have an addiction to make believe characters.” Mammon argued 

“Stop with all the fighting please. We won’t get this punishment over if we keep arguing.” Mc finally speaking words of wisdom 

“Agreed, let’s just get to work.” Lucifer backing you up

You now wished the brothers kept fighting, not only did you have to work at a bar, but now wear a bunny costume. You sighed and took one last look in the mirror, you were wearing a short black skirt which revealed your bunny tail, and a simple button up white shirt. Sure it was cute, but the costume had thigh high socks with straps connecting to your black lacy underwear. You knew the brothers were going to tease you because of it. Also you were going to get answers as to why you were dressed the way you were from Diavolo.

“Hey, MC you doing alright? You’ve been in there for a while...” Belphie asks startling you 

“Yeah I’m Alright thanks for checking up on me.” You say reassuring the brother

You sighed and swallowed up the last of your dignity and left the restroom, already meeting the gazes of the seven brothers. 

“Aw look how cute you look.” Asmo was the first one to greet you smiling and walking towards you, you blushing at his compliment 

“T-Thanks...” You stammering 

“What the hell was Diavolo thinking?” Lucifer turning away from where you were standing 

“Wow Lucifer cursing out Diavolo? Who would’ve thought?” Satan teases the eldest 

“Here are your bunny ears MC.” Beel hands you white bunny ears. You smiling at him, “thanks” 

“Can we please just get this over with? I don’t want to stay in this costume.” You plea 

“I can get you out of-“ 

“Asmo!” Lucifer keeping the avatar of lust at bay. Asmo leaving his hands up in surrender. You were quite embarrassed none the least all the boys looked charming in their uniforms slight sexiness but not overwhelming. 

“We can’t have MC serving tables like this.” Mammon defends you 

“Why not?” Satan asks 

“Well ya’know in case she drops something and picks it up she’ll be showing her ass to the whole place.” You gave Mammon a glare 

“I’m not that clumsy.” You defend yourself 

“I’m trying to protect you from some pervert.” 

“Like you lol.” Levi jokes 

“Besides Diavolo already assigned us jobs, I don’t wanna know what will happen if we disobey him more.” Satan mentions 

“Also I don’t know how to pour drinks and make devildom food.” You say 

“Fine, Just please be careful and watch out for creeps.” Mammon improvises

“If it will make you happy.” You smile to him 

~~~~~~~(Time skip)~~~~~~~

It’s been almost two hours with setting everything for tonight’s service and the doors about to open with a surprise line of customers outside. 

“Looks like it’s going to Ben packed.” Lucifer says, you and him are hostess, Beel and Belphie working kitchen duty, Asmo at the bar to work his charms, Mammon, Satan and Levi are waiters, but you and Lucifer will help them if things get too hectic. 

“Doors open less than a minute.” You sigh “can’t wait to get this punishment over with.” You tried tugging your skirt down for the millionth time but no avail 

“Listen if any of the customers put a hand on ya I’ll beat em up.” Mammon yells, you laugh 

“Thanks Mammon.” 

With that Lucifer opens the door, you put on your best smile and say “welcome to Bun-Bun’s bar, would you like to sit at the bar or restaurant.” 

With that the tortuous night started... 

Well I guess you can say it wasn’t all that bad, it was nice seeing all the brothers scrambled and doing what they do best, you would hear Asmo ranting about you to other customers. It was the middle of service and that’s when things started to take a turn. 

Asmo pretty much sold the whole restaurant drink after drink, which means you were pretty much serving drunkies at this point all the smart demons left. They started cat calling you and made sexual remarks. Which you were used to in the human realm. You Just ignore them and continue walking. 

You were busy serving tables then all of a sudden you heard a roar of excitement take over the customers on the other side of the restaurant, curiously you walked over to see what the fuss was about. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, Mammon almost shirtless with money hanging out of his pants. All the women were cheering and giving him money in the same manor. Some of them even touching his exposed chest and abs. 

“Mc? Why are you on this side of the restaurant?” Mammon asked getting you out of your day dream state 

“Hm? Oh I heard loud cheering and wonder what was up.” You answered 

“Oh I’m just making tips from these ladies.” Mammon smiled probably from how much money he’s made.

“Reminder it’s not a strip club.” You say more coldly than you would’ve liked 

“It’s called making tips sweetie.” 

“Let’s just get back to work please.” You sigh getting ready to make more food runs 

You had no idea what gotten over you, Mammon, Asmo and Lucifer are usually the ones who gets jealous not you. You just felt angry Mammon at the beginning of the day thought that you shouldn’t be serving tables now here he his almost shirtless with money down his pants and women touching him. It made your blood boil, that’s when you got an idea. Two can play at this game... 

You took an order close to where Mammon was working, they ordered a couple of drinks and an appetizer to start. You brought out their drinks and when you knew the perfect timing you tripped and spilled the drinks all over yourself making a loud crash. Mammon was quick to be at your side to help you. 

“MC, are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” You brushed yourself off a bit and bent down in front of him to pick up a glass making sure your panties were in full view for him. Some demons holering at your boldness. 

“H-Hey I can pick them up.” Mammon already picking up most of the glasses 

“Thanks Mammon.” You flash him your standard smile which makes his heart melt

“Be more careful next time.” Mammon muttered 

“I will.” You say as you bend down to pick up another glass 

“Stop that.” Mammon glared at you

“Stop What?” You innocently say 

“Stop picking up the glasses I’ll do it.” 

“Why? It’s my job you have tables to serve.” You argue 

“Fine, you serve my tables while I clean up your mess.” Mammon groaned, you turned away trying not to skip in your step knowing your plan is working too perfectly. You went and grabbed Mammon’s tables food and you were off to serve them, by the time you got to the table Mammon was practically done cleaning up your mess. 

“Here ya go~” you smile to each of the demons at the table while giving food.

“Y’know you should be careful, your skirt is a little short no offense.” One of The demons say obviously trying to warn you.

“Well what if I wanted someone to see?” You flash him a wink, making the whole table say remarks and whistles,you sent the demon into a blushing mess, making his friends tease him. 

“Enjoy your food~” you say, and began walking away from the table and back to the food line only to Ben stopped by Mammon. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“What was what?” 

“Bullshit you were flirting with ‘em” 

“It’s called making tips sweetheart.” You saw Mammon eyes widen at that remark.

“You can’t do that.” 

“It’s my job Mammon.” You heard him growl 

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” You walked past Mammon leaving him speechless. 

The rest of the job went like that, you flirting with customers and them giving you a lot of tips. One of them somehow put their phone number in your pocket. All the customers loved you, which all the brothers didn’t mind except one. Mammon hadn’t talk to you all night. You were wondering if you pushed too far. 

“Alright that’s the last of the moment closing time.” Lucifer said, everyone sighing out a relief 

“Looks like MC used her charm once again.” Satan says 

“I felt like I was being outshined.” Asmo pouted 

“Asmo you did amazing.” You say brightening him up

“Man I’m hungry from all the cooking.” Beel rubbing his tummy 

“And I’m tired from stopping you from eating all the food.” Belphie resting his head on the twins shoulder

“How much money did we make?” Levi asks Lucifer

“Eh? If we open again tomorrow then we’ll definitely pay off the debt.” 

“No” 

Everyone turns to see Mammon sulking with his arms crossed his shirt still untouched. 

“What do you mean by no?” Lucifer asks 

“This was a one time thing we’ll figure out something else to pay off the debt.” 

“Mammon, the word is already out on the street we can make hella cash if we keep this open.” Asmo said 

“I said no!” Mammon yells 

“Now you’re acting like a brat.” Lucifer says “We’ll talk about this’ll when we get back to the house c’mon” 

The walk home was normal as usual bickering here and there couple of laughs, but Mammon was dead silent. You broke away from the pack to walk next to Mammon. 

“What’s wrong?” You ask

“...” he kept walking 

“Listen if something happened you can tell me.” 

“Oh something did happen alright.” 

“What?” 

He looked and you and scoffed walking more towards the pack. The rest of the wall you and him remained silent. Eventually you all got back and had a quick dinner because of how late it was, Mammon was the first one to storm off to his room. Everyone raising eyebrows. 

“What happened to him?” Levi says 

“I don’t know.” Lucifer sighs 

“I’ll check on him maybe I can try and talk to him.” You say as you got up from the table making your way to his room. 

You got to his door and knocked three times, “Hey Mammon it’s me MC I just want to talk.” You heard loud footsteps and the door swung open. 

“Talk? Didn’t know you could do that?” 

“Mammon...” you sternly say, he left the door open as he walked away from you and plopped himself on his couch. You entered staying at the entrance way. 

“What’s wrong?” You start your approach to him 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?!” He shouted standing up 

“Tell me what’s wrong with me?” You kept your voice calm, he took long strides towards you and stood right in front of you.

“Mind tellin’ me why you wanted to fuck every single demon in that place?” His hands are on your waist and his eyes looking straight into you.

“You started it...” you murmured looking away from his gaze.

“I What?” Confusion in his voice 

“You started it.” You looked back at him, he shooked his head and smirked

“I started what sweetie?” Mammon pulled you in now you’re flush against him. 

“When those girls touched you I felt jealous.” You admitted, blushing. 

“Oh, So you did all that so that I would be jealous back at you?” You nodded at his question

“Oh sweetie” he said he grabbed you hand and lead you to the couch, you straddling him.

“You can touch me wherever and however you want baby.” 

Without any words you untucked his white shirt and undid the last buttons and took it off throwing it somewhere in his room. His hands were on your waist waiting for your next move. You glided your hands over his chest and abs feeling how warm he is despite how long he’s been wearing his discarded shirt the way that it was. 

His thumb traced small circles into your hips, you feeling satisfied for now. You rested your head on his chest hearing his heart beat making him chuckle. 

“You’re already tired?” He teases 

“No... you’re just warm.” 

“Hmmm, I don’t blame you ya’know who wouldn’t be jealous of the great Mammon.” You hit him on the arm lightly 

“I’m sorry.” You say getting up and putting your hands on his chest 

“Don’t be, to be quite honest when you bent down in front of me I thought I would’ve had to fuck you there.” Mammon smiled making you laugh

“Well Lucifer would’ve had a word with you if you did that.” You say 

“Well Lucifer isn’t here now is he?” 

You leaned down to kiss the demon at first it started romantic of course Mammon changed the pace with him grabbing your ass making you gasp and him easily slipping his tongue in your mouth. He left nothing untouched in your mouth all you could do was whimper and try to suck on his tongue which each time you got a hold he would break the kiss before diving back in for more.

You’re the official one to break the kiss with your panting, Mammon never took a breather and immediately attacked your neck. He was making sure he left hickies that you couldn’t cover up in the morning. You gripped his hair once he found your sweet spot you could feel him smirk on your skin. 

“My baby is so needy isn’t she?” Mammon chuckled

“M-Mammon...” you mewl 

“Shhh baby, I have what you need” 

He begins to unbutton your shirt kissing your skin that’s exposed to him after each button. Once that’s done he discards it across the room and starts attacking your collar bone, distracting you from his hand sneakily coming behind your back and undoing your bra. He moves from your collar down to your breasts taking one in his sinful mouth while his hand greedily takes the other one, you moan and uncontrollably grind your hips down onto him feeling his hardening length.

“You runnin’ around in the uniform did something to me too.” Mammon grazed his fingertips over your thighs 

“Mammon...” you continue to grind down on him to continue what he was doing, unfortunately he held your hips to stop your ministrations. 

“Let me enjoy how you look baby. Only I can look at you like this.” He held your chin to look down on him. 

Finally what felt like eternity, Mammon picked you up by the ass, making you yelp in surprise, he carried you to his bed and setting you down gently. He was in between your legs giving you his signature smug face, you giving him a glare. 

“Fine, no need to give me that glare darlin’” Mammon gave you a kiss on the lips and began traveling downwards, he teases you of course nipping right ubove your skirt and hips. He held you hips downward so you were powerless only could hold his head to encourage him on. 

Mammon removed your skirt and began to nip and tug on your panties ubove your clit. 

“Please, Mammon take them off.” You beg, he pauses and thinks about what he’s about to do next...

“No, I’m going to have you like this.” He began mouthing your pussy through the thin cloth. 

“Shit MC you’re already this wet, I don’t think I have to prep you.” He sat straight up his fingers moving your panties to the side to see just how wet you are. 

“Can you please hurry up?” You plea 

“Fine, since you said please.” 

He started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants along with his boxers, his member slapping against his stomach. The sight made your legs close for some friction to relieve yourself... 

“Oh darlin’ I promise I won’t tease you anymore.” Mammon spread your legs and moved your panties to the side and slipping his member into making you both hiss in pleasure.

“F-Fuck MC how are you this tight?” 

You mewl a response and Mammon comes down to give you another tongue battle, which you’re losing. He separated and began attacking your neck with hickies. Mammon finally begins a steady pace, you could feel everything his dick slowly sliding in and out of you, his vein on the underside. 

“Mammon... Faster...” you grabbed on his bicep to prepare yourself 

Mammon let out a low growl before complying to your request, he pulls all the way out then slamming his hips into you, making you throw your head back and moan. He set the brutal pace making your thighs quiver from the force and speed. Soon the only sounds you could hear was skin slapping skin, squelching sounds and you and Mammon’s grunts and moans. 

“Fuck babygirl, you like being a little slut for me huh?” Mammon says, you couldn’t help but be even more turned on

“Oh you like that don’t you? No wonder you bent down in front of me.” Mammon presses his finger on your clothed clit 

“Now tell me who are you a slut for? Cause I think you wanted all those other demons to claim you.” 

“Only... for you.” You barely got it out with Mammon’s dirty talk and his minstrations. 

“Tell me who’s fucking you this good?” Mammon growls, he increases his force more than you were expecting.

“Mammon.” You moan, Mammon began eating at your neck right by your ear. Your hands scratching at his back and legs wrapping around him. 

“Louder, scream it damn it!” Mammon groans in your ears 

“Fuck Mammon!” You scream his name as your orgasm washes over you falling limp on his bed

“That’s a good girl.” Mammon gives you one last kiss on your lips and groans when he cums deep inside you. 

After you both got your breath back, Mammon leaves to get you a towel to clean you up and got you one of his shirts and boxers. He removes your soaked underwear and thigh socks and gets you changed himself. After he made sure you were okay he cuddled against you. 

“You should wear lingerie more often.” Mammon mumbles in your neck, you slap his chest, making him fake pout.

“Only if you behave yourself.” You give him a kiss on the nose 

“It’s a deal...”


End file.
